criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Browder
|birthplace = Memphis, Tennessee. |family = Francesca Buller Neil Browder |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Robert "Ben" Benedict Browder is an American actor best known for his role as John Crichton in the science-fiction series Farscape and as Cameron Mitchell in the military science-fiction series Stargate SG-1. Biography Browder was born on December 11, 1962, in Memphis , Tennessee and grew up in Charlotte, North Carolina. Ben attended Furman University where he was an all-star Linebacker while majoring in Psychology. He said he took a drama class after playing Luther Billis in South Pacific and after working with the visiting Royal Shakespearean Company he was encouraged to apply. He flew to London all alone and went drama school to school. He was accepted at the prestigious Central London Academy of Speech and Drama where he also met his wife, actress Francesca Buller. Ben was not without credentials before attending drama school. Browder got his first on-screen role in 1978, when he was cast as Gates in the film Duncan's World. He went on after college to act in summer stock and after drama school on Broadway in Merchant of Venice with his wife as Jessica and Dustin Hoffman as Shylock. Browder got his first major recurring role in Party of Five’s season 3 in 1998. This lead to his being cast as the only American and lead, John Crichton, an astronaut accidentally sent across the universe via a wormhole, for all 89 episodes of the science-fiction series Farscape and the subsequent miniserieries. Since then, Browder has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Arrow, Chuck, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Justice League Unlimited, Stargate SG-1, Stargate: The Ark of Truth, Stargate: Continuum, Doctor Who, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Browder portrayed Steve Gaines, the chief of police whose wife was almost murdered, in the Season Thirteen episode "Full-Tilt Boogie". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Full-Tilt Boogie" (2018) TV episode - Chief Steve Gaines *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) - Sovereign Admiral *Bad Kids of Crestview Academy (2017) - Max Rainwater *Outlaws and Angels (2016) - George Tildon *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - The Male Player (voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Randy Pruitt *Dead Still (2014) - Brandon Davis *The Adventures of RoboRex (2014) - Robert Miller *Arrow - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Ted Gaynor *Doctor Who (2012) - Isaac *Bad Kids Go to Hell (2012) - Max Rainwater *Chuck (2012) - Thug *Stargate: Continuum (2008) - Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell & Captain Mitchell *Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) - Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell *Stargate SG-1 - 40 episodes (2005-2007) - Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell *Justice League Unlimited (2005) - Bartholomew "Bat" Aloysius Lash (voice) *A Killer Within (2004) - Sam Moss *Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars - 2 episodes (2004) - John Crichton *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels' (2004) - Lee Majors *CSI: Miami (2003) - Danny Maxwell *Farscape - 88 episodes (1999-2003) - John Crichton *Farscape: The Game (2002) - John Robert Crichton, Jr. (voice) *The Sky's on Fire (1999) - Racer *Martian Law (1998) - Unknown Character *Boogie Boy (1998) - Freddy *Bad to the Bone (1997) - Brent Rohrbach *Steel Chariots (1997) - D.J. Tucker *Nevada (1997) - Shelby *Party of Five - 10 episodes (1996-1997) - Sam Brody *Innocent Victims (1996) - Gary Eastburn *Strangers (1996) - Eric King *Big Dreams & Broken Hearts: The Dottie West Story (1995) - Al Winters *Murder, She Wrote (1994) - Ollie Rudman *Thunder Alley (1994) - Marcus *Melrose Place (1994) - Adam Travell *Grace Under Fire (1993) - Eric *Secrets (1992) - Bill Warwick *The Boys of Twilight (1992) - Tyler Clare *A Kiss Before Dying (1991) - Tommy Roussell *Daughters of Privilege (1991) - Randy *Memphis Belle (1990) - Rookie Captain *Duncan's World (1978) - Gates 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here Category:Real People Category:Actors